This I Promise You
by BakurazAngel
Summary: My first ever song fic. please r&r! ^.^


_This I Promise You  
  
__When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes,  
  
Memories flood Heero Yuy's mind. Memories of the past. Memories of responsibility that he still couldn't deny. A girl and her puppy...   
  
And all that surrounds you,  
Are secrets and lies,  
  
Internally, he curses himself. Innocent. They were so innocent. And he... he had robbed them of that...  
  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
  
Sitting there on that hill. The hill that had once held the building...   
  
How many more times? How many more times must I live it?  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone,  
The one you should call, was standing here all along,  
  
A gentle touch on his shoulder startles him out of the memories.   
  
Are you alright?  
  
And I will take,  
You in my arms,  
  
  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
  
The concerned expression on her face surprises him. He doesn't want or deserve her pity.  
  
And hold you right,  
Where you belong,  
  
...Tell me what you're hurting over...  
I... I can't...  
  
Till the day my life is through,  
This I Promise you,  
This I promise you.  
  
Who are you anyway?  
  
She smiles  
  
Don't you recognize me?  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I've loved you forever,  
And the lifetimes before,  
  
I think you do.  
  
A small weight on his leg causes him to look down.  
  
I'm taking Mary for a walk.  
  
And I promise you never,  
Will you hurt anymore,  
  
No... You can't be...  
  
Are you lost?  
  
Voice quavering, Heero looks away all the pain of previous years welling up in forced back tears.  
  
I give you my word,  
I give you my heart,  
  
Finally allowing the tears to fall, Heero closes his eyes.  
  
Why do you torment me? How many times...?  
  
Well, here, you can have this flower.  
  
A perfect yellow flower is pressed into his unwilling hands.  
  
This is a battle we've won,  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun.  
Heero feels the touch of a curious hand on his own. Still, he hasn't the courage to look up.  
  
  
  
Leave me! Don't hurt me like this!  
  
Confused, Tatsuko Ishida sits beside her love.  
  
Just close your eyes,  
Each loving day,  
  
Heero... It's me...  
  
Finally looking up, Heero sees eyes of a concerned deep brown. Feeling ashamed, Heero brushes away the tears he has longed to shed.  
  
  
  
And know this feeling,  
Won't go away,  
  
What's wrong Heero?  
  
Even though he barely knows her, Heero tells her of the memories. Of the awful responsibility that he must carry on his shoulders day after day.  
  
Till the day my life is through,   
This I promise you,  
This I promise you.  
  
Tatsuko listens to his tale. Throwing caution to the wind, she gently places her arms around the young soul who has seemed to go through so much.  
  
I'm so sorry...  
  
Feeling the fierce burn of tears, Heero tries to stop them but it's too late. His heart gives way to all that has built up. And all that he's wanted. The only one who's listened... The only one worth loving.  
  
Over and over I fall,  
When I hear you call,  
  
Hating himself for feeling this way, Heero pulls out the gun he holds close at hand every minute of every day. Seeing his intentions, Tatsuko grabs it and throws it away.  
  
Without you in my life,  
I just wouldn't be living at all,  
  
You have so much to live for! You would throw it all away?  
  
A soldier shouldn't feel like this.  
  
So being a soldier is being inhuman?  
  
You don't understand...  
  
Heero Yuy. I... I...  
  
You what?  
  
And I will take,  
You in my arms,  
  
Heero I...  
  
I love you.  
  
And hold you right,  
Where you belong,  
  
Yes. I love you.  
  
Just close your eyes,  
Each loving day,  
  
Please don't hurt anymore...  
  
The tears catch in her throat. She cannot stand the pain that he feels. Already, he has trusted her with the most secret thing he's kept. Already, he means the world to her.  
  
I... I'm here for you. I... I want to be yours.  
  
And know this feeling,  
Won't go away,  
  
Taking this girl in his arms, Heero realizes that he feels for her just as much. Closing his eyes, he releases all of his pain. There's no shame anymore.   
  
Every word I say is true,  
This I promise you,  
  
Tears stream unchecked or held back down his cheeks and onto her closed eyelids. Free of shame, free of memories, Heero finds the courage to let go. To love.  
  
Every word I say is true,  
This I promise you,  
  
As their lips touch, new understanding dawns upon them both. A new meaning in life. A new dedication to one another. A new dedication to ease all pain... Ease all memories.  
  
I promise it will be alright Heero... I promise...  
  
Together, the two lovers walk away from the old hilltop. Away from all pain...  
  
This I promise you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
